Beast and the Harlot
by CheapChampagne15
Summary: Songfic, Avenged Sevenfold, it's about Sakura and her new relationship with Naruto while Sasuke looks on about their relationship thinking about what he had and lost with Sakura, and Kakashi watches his team's love triangle...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

* * *

_**This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence,  
There's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep.  
A city of evil.**_

Sakura was sub-consciously walked closer to Sasuke as she looked around the new town cell 7 had traveled in. She was deciding whether or not there were evil eyes starring at her from the shadows of every corner, or if she was just highly paranoid, when her shoulder accidentally grazed against Sasuke's.

**_There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head.  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked.  
The Beast and the Harlot._**

**_  
_**She just glared at him as he grunted. They still weren't on good speaking terms even though they broke up two weeks ago. Ironically, Sakura ended the relationship, she finally realized what she wanted, and it wasn't Sasuke.

_**  
She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.**_

**_  
_**Sasuke grudgingly watched Sakura slowly ease her way closer to Naruto, and slip her hand into his, he just squeezed her hand back to try and comfort her.

_**  
The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh and pearls.  
Her plagues will come all at once as her mourners watch her burn.  
Destroyed in an hour.**_

Naruto was sad that he had to wait so long for Sakura to notice him, but he was happy as he could ever be as Sakura's hand provided him warmth that only she could bring. She remembered as Sakura came straight to him, and told him how she ended it with Sasuke.

_**  
Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too.  
Will weep and morn this loss with her sins piled to the sky,  
The Beast and the Harlot.  
**_

Sasuke silently cursed the woman he loved and his best friend as they silently got closer together in front of him.

_**  
She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.  
**_

Kakashi silently watched the silly love triangle with several emotions all entwined-amusement, confusion, puzzlement, happiness, pride, anger, and overall over-whelming frustration and tiredness.

_**  
The day has come for all us sinners.  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground.  
Flee the burning, greedy city.  
Lookin' back on her to see there's nothing around.  
**_

Sasuke walked ahead of the couple trying to push them out of his head.

_**  
I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell.  
We've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever.  
**_

_Why did I leave Sound for these fools and constant thoughts to plague me?_ Sasuke thought as he desperately wanted to be in Naruto's position.

_**  
She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.**_

Kakashi watched as slowly his team and he would have to go through another ordeal, and the thought that his team that he worked so hard to keep together might be destined to fall apart slowly sent him into deep thoughts of melancholy.

_**She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.**_

_I will get you back Sakura._

_I'm sorry Sasuke, but I've loved Sakura for too long for our friendship to prevent this from happening._

_Go rot in hell Sasuke, Naruto will make me happy in ways that you never could._

_Please get us through this ordeal, Kami, please._


End file.
